


I know: A Reylo love story

by Editsulli



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Editsulli/pseuds/Editsulli
Summary: A short an intimate Reylo story. After Kylo Ren brings Rey to Snoke's palace, and realizing her dire situation, she let her true feelings take over and in the privacy of her prison cell for the first time they explore each other in a very intimate way.





	I know: A Reylo love story

"Why are you here?"

Rey's accusing voice drifted through the huge chamber that served as her momentarily prison cell. The fifteen feet high walls held up the flat ceiling where for some reason, someone had painted bright little shining stars and constellations to make it look like you were looking at the star splattered nighttime sky.

There were no windows and only one wide double door where at the moment Kylo Ren stood. As he quietly closed the door, something inside Rey was telling her that she needed to be ready. But as he turned around and approached her, there was that mischievous glint in his dark eyes that she came to love. 

Watching him coming closer, Rey's heart started to beat so fast she thought it would burst through her chest at any moment. Stopping an arms length away from her, he looked at her and then a small, nervous smile appeared on his face. For a few seconds there was a momentarily awkwardness between them. Quickly avoiding his gaze, she looked toward the floor staring at her dark brown worn leather boots. Then she felt his gloved hand gently lifting up her chin. In a low voice, he said.

"I'm here because of you."

With defiance in her eyes she replied, however, her quivering voice gave her feelings away for him to sense.

"What do you want?"

With a small smile, he pulled her face up just a little closer and then he said.

"It's not what I want, it's what he wants?

"Then why not sending one of his guards to get me? Why did he send you?"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, he let go of her chin and then he stepped closer. For some reason she felt his closeness was comforting. Even though she tried so hard to deny her undeniable attraction toward him, she was just not able to do that. While her eyes focused on his wide chest that slowly lifted with each breath, his strong arms gently embraced her trembling body. Pressing her body against his, and placing her head on his chest, she inhaled his enticing fragrance, while also listened to his quickened heartbeats. Then a long, deep shaky breath left her mouth.

"He doesn't know I'm here." Kylo spoke up. Gently rubbing her back, he kissed into her soft dark hair, and in a hushed tone, he said.

"He wants you and he wants me as well. He believes that we're both the same. And this time, he wants to make sure his plan would work out in a very efficient way." Then he added as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm afraid he won't stop until you're give in and this I cannot let happen."

"I won't give him that satisfaction." Rey murmured into his chest.

"I have to kill him." Kylo said, while his eyes searched the dark corners of the room. Lifting up her head, she looked into his worried eyes and then she whispered.

"No Ben.... we have to kill him."

"No Rey, please. I do not want anything to happen to you, do you understand?" 

Then while his lips were only inches of hers, he said in a hushed tone. " You mean so much to me. Let me do this for us. Let me do this for me."

As he slowly touched his lips to hers, Rey felt her pulse quicken again. The soft texture of Kylo's lips were what Rey sought after their very first kiss, which happened in the back of his ship while he was bringing her here. Feeling the same desire for him again she had to force herself not to get carried away. As his tongue found hers and as he deepened their kiss, a wonderful sensation engulfed Rey's body. 

"Oh Rey." Kylo's warm breath tickled her soft skin as his mouth left hers. Gazing into her eyes, and with a tired smile, he said.

"I wish we had more time."

Searching his eyes, coyly she said. 

"We have plenty of time right now."

Instantly, a surprised expression appeared on his face, and then his eyes lit up with glee. Taking a deep breath, he asked.

"Is that what you really want?"

Nodding her head, Rey started to think about tomorrow's event, which she might not survive. And before she dies, she wanted to know how does it feel to make love to a man whom she loved so much. To make love to the man who showed her so much attention and great care and loved her endlessly that without question he was going to sacrifice himself just to save hers and her friends lives. Yes, she wanted this man who was a part of her in so many ways.

Gently caressing his face, she ran her finger over his scar that she gave him a long time ago. This scar was a great reminder of their close connections. Even though it was not her true intention to mark up his body, in the end he ended up cherishing this painful reminder of their first encounter.

Cupping his handsome face between her hands, she slowly planted a soft kiss on the scar. Then turning his face, her lips found his again. With a demanding kiss she pushed her tongue into his mouth. As his tongue started to play with hers, a great an amazing desire enveloped Rey again. Running her hands through his soft, dark curls, she pulled him closer. After a few seconds of passionate kissing, she suddenly broke the kiss and while her eyes focused on his, she slowly lowered herself to the cold, hard floor. 

Quickly removing his gloves and cape, he put his cape on the floor beside her. Then lifting her up, he gently placed her on top of the cape. With shaking hands, he pulled her top over her head exposing her beautiful sun kissed naked skin with her light brown nipples that were completely erect from the coolness of the room. Pulling off his top and discarding it to the floor, he kneeled down in front of her. Then his hungry eyes roamed over her perfectly shaped breasts that were moving up and down while her breathing became deeper and shallower.

Instantly Rey's face flushed from the excitement she was feeling at the moment. Seeing him without his shirt was a perfect picture to behold. Her eyes quickly roamed over his chiseled upper body, noticing the many tiny faded scars that covered his muscular shoulders and some parts of his left forearm. On his left side there was a deep scar where Chewie blasted him with the bowcaster. As her eyes landed on the scar, she also noticed his great excitement tightly pressing into the soft fabric of his pants, trying to escape the close confinements of his trousers.

Leaning forward, he placed his hand on her skin, feeling the softness and firmness of her breasts. As he gently rolled the hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger, Rey felt another wave of great pleasure coursing through her body. Then her fingers deftly explored his scars and body.

Standing up, she took her boots off and then pulling down her pants, she stood in front of the kneeling Kylo in all her natural beauty.

As his eyes traveled over her beautiful nakedness, he couldn't believe she was here with him and she was about to give her treasured innocence to him. That thought made him shiver with anticipation. Placing his hands on her hips, he leaned forward and kissed into her dark curly mound that was the most enticing thing for him on her perfect body.

His hands felt cold as he touched her hips, but when his warm breath reached the juncture of her thighs, the feeling he gave her was extremely good. As his mouth latched onto her sweet spot, the sensation she felt was overwhelmingly pleasant. While his mouth and tongue kept her aroused, a loud moan escaped her mouth, as she tightly held onto his hair. Oh, Maker this is just wonderful, she thought while an astonishing sensation started to envelop her trembling body. Then a small giggle left her mouth. Looking up, and with a shy smile, he asked.

"What did I do?"

Looking down, she said.

"It tickles."

"This was not my intention, but honestly I'm not so sure if I'm doing this right." Kylo said with a nervous smile.

"Oh.. no, you're doing just fine." Rey replied, wishing he would stop talking and get back to what he was doing earlier. Then he heard her voice in his head.

"Just keep doing what you did with your tongue, I very much liked that."

Resuming his advances on her, he felt an amazing excitement this kind of act was giving him. However, after a while it was just too much to take and with trembling hands he pulled her body down. Swiftly unfastening his pants, he took it off and threw it on the floor. Seeing her lying flat on her back in front of him was an amazing picture to behold. As he leaned over her, she heard his voice in her head.

"I don't want to hurt you."

While her wide eyes locked onto his with a smile, she replied.

"Just let me guide your hand and I'll show you what I like."

Propping himself on his elbows, and while his body hovered over hers, she grabbed his left hand and placed it between her legs. As she guided his hand over her sensitive folds, he felt her body trembled every time he moved his hand. Taking liberties, he inserted one of his fingers inside her soft, warm place feeling the tightness of her muscles. As he moved his finger in and out, a loud and pleasurable moan escaped her mouth. To watch her squirm beneath him like this was just a wonderful picture to see. Then he heard her again.

"Oh, please, don't you dare to stop."

Smiling to himself, he quickened his pace feeling each of her muscles slightly contracting while her pleasurable moans were getting louder.

Sensing her release was getting close; she wanted to feel him inside her before she would reach her climax.

"Please Ben, take me now." 

Lifting both of her legs up to his chest, he placed himself at the entrance of her sex. While his extreme desire was getting unbearable now, he wanted to take his time and make sure she wouldn't feel any pain as his length slowly and carefully started to enter her. Watching her face, he pushed just a little harder to accommodate his size to her body. Looking into his worried eyes, she spoke to him again.

"Please."

Pressing his lips onto hers, and with one great thrust, he completely entered her. Feeling her warmth and the tightness of her body almost made him to lose control. The extremely good sensation he felt at that moment was overwhelming. 

"Oh, Rey."

Kylo's hushed voice was heard in her head. While his lips were still on hers, he slowly and rhythmically started to move his hips. 

The sensation that he gave her was a perfect mixture of sweet pain and torturous pleasure. Holding onto his wide shoulders she pulled him closer. Every time his strong body collided with hers gave Rey a pleasant satisfaction. Breaking the kiss, she wanted to look into his eyes to see his satisfied expression, while their bodies were connected in a very intimate way.

The slowly pleasurable build up that she felt in her abdomen was giving Rey the greatest sensation she ever had in her life. Keeping up his pace, Kylo knew he won't be able to hold on for too long. Pulling her legs up just a little higher, his thrusts became deeper and stronger while his eyes never left her elated face. Seeing the amazing ecstasy on her beautiful face and feeling her body shuttering with an astonishing pleasure that rocked his body with small trembles from within, an amazing orgasm swept Kylo completely away.

Lowering himself onto her, his lips found hers again. Slowly and sensually he kissed her, while her lean thighs embraced his hips. Breaking the kiss and as his breathing started to slow down, he looked at her happy face, and while he smiled, she heard his voice again inside her head.

"I love you Rey."

With gleaming eyes and with a mischievous tone, she said. 

"I know."

Pulling up one of his dark eyebrows, Kylo let out a small chuckle. Then lying down next to her, he pulled her close. As his strong arms enfolded her, his eyes landed on the ceiling where thousands of tiny painted stars were looking down on their entangled and satisfied bodies.

Turning her face to his, she followed his gaze toward the ceiling. With a smile; she felt that this day was the most wonderful day of her life. Making love under the stars were always one of her secret wishes. Even though this picture in front of her was just an artificial replica of the dark night sky, she was happy nevertheless.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore my Reylo heart with this short and efficient story. Thank you for reading :D I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Reviews are welcome :D
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm a Sci-fi/Romance or Space Opera writer. If you like my story, you would love my original novel The Legend of Chora, book 1 in my Crystal Saga series. It's available on Amazon Kindle. Feel free to check it out! Thanks :D 
> 
> Regards,  
> Edit Sullivan


End file.
